After the Light Went Out
by Altevriel
Summary: My September entry for T/D. What does Light have left to do now that he's dead and suffering the consequences of the Death Note? Oneshot.


This is my entry for T/D's September writing challenge.

Prompt: This story must have something to do with (yay loopholes! ;K) walking through mists, yearning for a lost love, stargazing, finding oneself, or going on an adventure with a new friend. Choose at least two.

My fic's gonna have to do with walking through mists and a little finding oneself.

By the way, this is a Death Note and Bleach thing, and a Light POV.

------------------------------------------------

After the Light Went Out

-------------------------------------------------

I woke up...wait. Where did I wake up? This looks like a warehouse...but wasn't I being....oh! I remember, that little bastard Near! His men sho...no, Matsuda shot me, but that's not what the last thing was, was it? The last I remember was...my heart feeling strange. Strange, like if someone wrote my name....but who had a book? No, I'm still alive, I'm sitting here right now. I know I'm not dead.

I stand and look around to see the dull metal of the building's inside. It seems pretty abandoned, so I don't know why I expect anyone to be here, but it's a little too quiet. It's so quiet that the voice I hear feels like a sudden punch in the face.

"Oh look, you're awake."

That stupid raspy laughing forces me to spin around to see Ryuk's always ugly, wide eyed face staring straight at me. Ryuk, what happened? Wait a damn minute, I still didn't hear that. What's wrong with me?

"Hah, you just now noticed? You're deaf, Light."

What?! No, that's not right! I can't even hear the squealing that comes with silence. I know what I'm saying too, I just can't hear it. What happened to me?!

"Didn't you feel your heart? You're dead, stupid. I used the book on you."

W.....what? No. No! You're joking, I know you are! You damn shinigami, tell me the truth!

"I am. You can only hear me because I am a shinigami. By the way, you should remember the consequence written in the death note for those who die after they use it."

The consequence? Wait, don't you dare tell me I'm trapped here!

"Yep, and you can't do anything to reverse it."

You bastard! I take a swing at him, but I forgot he could fly.

"Oh and you'll love this part. Not only are you just a soul now, you lost the ability so see any other living human. I think I'll leave you here now and watch you go crazy."

The son of a bitch is grinning at me, I mean even more than usual! You can't leave me, there's nothing here! Please! I couldn't stop him, the cold bastard flew out a window like a ghost and vanished.

I can't believe this. I'm alone, I lost. No, maybe he's wrong, I bet there's someone here somewhere. I run through the front door out of the warehouse, and see mist everywhere. I can still see, but there's no one here, and this is near the middle of the city. Hello! Someone answer me!

Look at me, I was Justice once, now I'm looking for contact like a stupid kid! I can't stand still, I have to run and look for someone or I'll start screaming. Nothing but empty buildings, nothing but cold streets, nothing to look at me...what is that? Far back in the mist, there's a person! Now that I see them closer, I see it's a woman. I can't remember the last time I actually cared about that detail, but I don't know what else to feel but grateful now.

"Who are you?"

I'm Light, and I've been left here by some cold bastard. The woman, now that I got a closer look, had on glasses and had short black hair held back. She was also holding a book and wearing...some kind of black suit with a white one under it. Wait, who're you?

"My name is Nanao Ise, I'm a lieutenant in the 13 court guard squads. You're name is Light...you mean Yagami?"

I don't know if I like that she's heard of me, but I have no idea what she's talking about with squads. Yes, that's my name, why? She's looking in her book, at least it has a use.

"I see your name in here....I can't help you."

Why not?!

"Because of what you did."

Why do I feel cold suddenly? She's not a soul, she's not human. What exactly are you?

"I'm a shinigami, and you should not have used the notebook. I'm not allowed to take you away from here."

You're the same as...Ryuk? But you look human.

"Ryuk? He's from the other side of the realm I'm from, none of them look like you. I'm sorry, I have to go."

No, you don't get to have a sad face, I'm the one trapped here! I make her hesitate for a second, but watch as she jumps into the sky and vanishes just like Ryuk. My knees hurt when I fall forward, she left too. I guess I'm really trapped for all eternity like the book said. Now that I think about it, what did I really do? Did I do anything useful, or did I excuse myself every step of the way? Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like this.

I run through the city some more, noticing that I don't really get tired. I don't breath anymore, so I can run forever probably. I run through the entire city, still finding no one and finally gave up. I can't do anything, I really am like a kid, completely helpless. My eyes feel weird and I start blinking a lot, and feel something wet. I'm crying? That's pathetic! I can't believe this, I'm crying and running and looking for people. I ruled people when I was alive dammit! Why....can't....I can't even come up with a question now. I can't stand this, I start breaking down and screaming finally, letting the tears run from my eyes like a damn oil drum with a hole in it.

I'm sorry! Please let me leave! I'm nothing but a stupid murderous child, let me go! Let me feel pain, I don't care, just let me out of here! Someooooone!

"Well, so you don't mind pain, did I hear you right?"

I thought it was Nanao again, but it asked again for me to hear it was a man. I turn to see a man wearing all white with black lines across his outfit, and his own pair of glasses. Why does he have pink hair and why's he smiling at me? No, I don't care about pain, please just take me from here. I'm still crying like a baby.

"Hmm, I wonder if it was the silence or the loneliness that got to you. Knowing you humans, probably the latter."

I'm not answering that question. Are you a shinigami?

"No, never. You wouldn't have ever heard the name of my kind anyway, so nevermind that. If I were to tell you that me taking you from here might possibly discontinue your existence, what would you say?"

Really? I didn't know that could happen. No, I would say take me with you, I don't care of the results, I can't take the emptiness of this city.

"Interesting, but not unexpected. Very well, you may call my Szayel, or master, but I prefer the latter. I would use you for experiments, so come along now."

Experiments. Whatever, I just don't want purgatory. Alright...master, I'll go. He swings his hand to the side and the air opens like a set of teeth, nothing behind it but black and gray clouds. He walks through, and so do I. I walk toward possible nothingness...


End file.
